


Despair

by folkloric



Category: Tengen Toppa Gurren Lagann
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-23
Updated: 2012-07-23
Packaged: 2017-11-10 12:44:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/466428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/folkloric/pseuds/folkloric
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Simon is torn to pieces by Nia's death and seeks release in Viral</p>
            </blockquote>





	Despair

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this back in 2007 for the Tengen Toppa Gurren Lagann kink meme that was floating around before it died. I guess it time to just post it without the anon in the way.

Her death affects him more then he wants to believe. 

He shivers when the almost too sharp nails bite into back, and shudders when one of those same hands, wraps around his cock and begins to slowly move. He rests his head in the crook of the other man's neck and languidly imagines that the smooth column is thinner, frailer and not as muscular. 

When he's pushed to the bed, he looks up, eyes red and imagines that the blond hair is longer, with highlights of the purest blue, and that the eyes don't look at him with an expression of guilt and something else, he doesn't have time to decipher. 

"Simon-"  
Viral doesn't get to finish what he wanted to say, as Simon immediately brings him down faster then he believes he can and is kissing him as hard he can- teeth clashing together, a stray leg trying to keep him there. When they break apart, he looks up at him, not really seeing anything and Viral says nothing more and continues on. 

Outside the humdrum of life is restarting itself, neon lights slowly turning back on and glowing, the light filtering inside the dark room, makes a strip patters on both the bed and wall. Unbeknownst to them, that the leader and maybe savior of them all, is lying in the bed, slowly dying in the inside at the loss of two of the most important people in his life.

When he comes, his eyes roll back into his head from the force of it- and in his head he sees Nia smiling, mouth wide, delight evident.

Viral says nothing to all of this, and when he leaves, after a few words exchanged, he feels even more alone then before.


End file.
